The invention relates to an improved apparatus for spraying chemicals, and, more particularly, to a herbicide, insecticides, and fungicides spraying unit adapted for towable attachment to a tractor to facilitate drift free application of the spray.
It is generally the practice when spraying chemicals such as herbicides and insecticides to eject the chemical in a fine mist upon the foliage being treated. Often times, however, winds cause the mist to drift away from the subject foliage before the same is contacted by the spray. This creates two problems. First, the purpose of the spraying is frustrated in that the subject foliage is not treated, and, secondly, the drift of the spray often contacts surrounding areas, and people and wildlife in the surrounding areas, which are detrimentally affected by the spray. This two-fold problem has been addressed by certain prior art spraying devices which have provided focusing spray nozzles which intensify the spray stream to reduce drift contamination. However, such devices generally alter the mist characteristics of the chemical and reduce the treatment effectiveness thereof.
Other prior art approaches to reducing spray contamination caused by drift have included spray bars designed for use very close to the surface to be sprayed whereby the spray pressure can be substantially reduced. Such an effect reduces mist drift, but also reduces the rate at which the chemical can be applied as well as changing the mist characteristics. Furthermore, nozzle modifications for controlling mist drift are generally inconsistent with optimal spraying configurations from a technical standpoint. Consequently, applicant previously designed a spraying apparatus which could incorporate optimal spray nozzle configurations in an assembly providing confined spray application and the elimination of drift contamination. This invention issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,879 on Feb. 5, 1980. The invention in the issued patent includes a spray bar enclosed in an elongated housing adapted for ambulatory surface engagement. The housing includes flexibly mounted fore and aft walls for conforming to uneven surfaces over which the housing is permitted to move. The spray from the spray bar is confined therein during all wind conditions.
The use of the invention as set forth in the issued patent disclosed above is extremely effective in confining the mist to the enclosed container and preventing it from reaching areas which are detrimentally affected by the spray.
However, it has been found desirable to increase the size or width of the strip which can be covered by the apparatus in a single application of the fluid mist. To that end, the present invention includes an elongated bottomless, rectangular, box-type housing having first and second outer sections hingedly attached to a center section. Individual spray bars are mounted within each section with means coupled to each spray bar for individual control of the emitting fluid to the bar. Further, means are coupled to the first and second outer sections for selectively raising and lowering each section thereby enabling the apparatus to be used on areas where inclined surfaces abut horizontal surfaces. Further, transporting the device is easier to accomplish.
Further, it has also been found that certain areas such as around fences, hedges, ditches, and the like need to be sprayed but cannot be reached with the prior art apparatus. Further, the plants in those particular areas which need to be sprayed are sometimes very tall, and thus, must be sprayed by hand or in some other manner. The present invention includes a second spray bar in the first and second outer sections with at least one nozzle on the outer end of said second spray bar. Separately controlled fluid manifolds are connected to each of said second spray bars for individual control of the emitting fluid thereto whereby raising either one of said first and second outer sections enables selective spraying from the second spray bar nozzle around the fence post, hedges, ditches and the like to allow spraying at increased distances and heights from and above the spraying apparatus.
Also, the nozzle on the second spray bar is designed to allow larger drops of fluid to be emitted and those drops of fluid emitted through the nozzles on the individual spray bars are relatively large and heavy whereby the spray from the second spray bar can cover a greater distance from the apparatus into normally non-accessible areas.
Further, right triangular shaped extensions are integrally formed on each inner end of each side of each outer section to overlap the outer ends of the sides of the inner section whereby movement of the outer sections in an upward direction about said hinges to conform to the terrain will not create an opening and allow escape of said mist spray.
Also, each of the three sections includes at least one swivelly mounted wheel attached thereto to enable the apparatus to be propelled over the surface of an area to be sprayed. These wheels include means for locking the wheels individually to allow towing of the apparatus over inclined surfaces without the wheel swivelling.
Further, the present invention includes a tank for foaming a liquid. A foamer nozzle is mounted on the external surface of the outer end of each of the first and second outer sections with means coupled between the tank and each of the foamer nozzles for individual control of the foamed liquid thereto. Further, a motorized pump is used to pressurize the foamer tank to cause transmission of the foamed liquid to a desired one of the foamer nozzles whereby foam may be emitted to serve as a marker indicating the path of travel of the apparatus. The device used to pressurize the foamer tank is a motor-driven compressor.